Letter of Pain
by rika08
Summary: songfic, I Love You Goodbye. Cain's leaving. Everything's set, except saying goodbye. what happends when D.G. comes to see him as he leaves? R&R please!
1. Goodbye

I Love You, Goodbye D.G.

Cain sat at his desk. He look outside, the suns shone their midday glory. Cain turned back to his desk. He looked at the letter he was supposed to be writing to D.G. He didn't want to do this to her. The poor kid had been through enough already. But he couldn't stay.

Standing, Cain walked to the balcony in the room he was staying in. He walked onto the balcony. The Northern Islands, previously it had been entirely ice, were now fully restored like the rest of the Oz.

Below the balcony, Cain watched D.G. in the gardens. Azkadelia stood with her. The two sisters were laughing and talking. D.G. picked a small flower and smelled it. She smiled widely.

Looking up, D.G. spotted Cain. She waved at him. Cain waved back. He felt his heart shatter. He knew how D.G. would react tomorrow morning when she realized he wasn't there.

_Wish I could be the one  
The one who could give you love  
The kind of love you really need  
Wish I could say to you  
That I'll always stay with you  
But baby that's not me  
You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do_

Cain turned back into his room. He looked at his desk again. His letter was far from finished and he needed to leave tonight. Cain walked to his desk and picked up the letter;

_Dear Princess,_

Cain crumpled the paper up and tossed into the corner, to accompany the other attempts Cain had made. He took another piece of paper. _I can't do that to her. If I'm leaving, then I have to leave her the right way._

_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye_

He sat back down at the desk. He picked up a pen and started writing. Cain wrote furiously, sort of. At times he would figure out what to say, and other time not. It wasn't too long into writing, that Cain noticed he had tears rolling onto his letter. Cain wiped his eyes. He looked at the place where they had fallen; on the most important part.

_Guess I'll rewrite it. _Cain thought. Just as he was about to crumple the letter, he realized something. _This will have more of a meaning now._

Cain folded the letter and sealed the envelope. He put the letter inside his coat pocket. Cain turned to the balcony. The suns had already set over the horizon. His bag sat on his bed, already packed. Cain picked up his bag and turned to the door.__

I hope someday you can  
Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you  
I don't really wanna go  
But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do  
You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be  
Who'll give you something better  
Than the love you'll find with me

Cain grabbed the knob and opened the door. He met face to face with D.G. D.G. looked just as surprised as Cain to be met at his door. Cain was met with one of D.G.'s smiles after her surprise subsided.

"Hi Cain." D.G. said.

"Hey Princess." Cain replied.

D.G. noticed the bag in his hands, "You going somewhere?"

Cain looked down at his bag, "Just something I need to take care of."

"Can you spare a few minutes?" D.G. asked.

Cain nodded, "Come in." he set his bag back on the floor.

D.G. entered his room, holding a bottle and two glasses. Cain eyed her curiously. "I thought these would be appropriate for a toast."

"What are we toasting to?" Cain asked. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave while D.G. was still awake. But he had to leave.

D.G. shrugged, "To the Oz's freedom, to new beginnings, and to hope."

Cain's hand dug into his pocket. Then he found what he was hoping for. This wasn't going to end well, for either of them. Cain took D.G.'s arm and led her onto the balcony.

D.G. set the glasses on the balcony railing. She grabbed the top of the bottle and tried to open it. Cain smiled at her attempts, and her failure to open the bottle.

Cain held out his hand, "May I assist?"

D.G. smiled and handed him the bottle.

Cain easily opened the bottle. It fizzed for a moment. D.G. looked at Cain wickedly. She picked up the glasses, turning her back, giving Cain enough time to complete his task. He poured the glasses and set the bottle on the railing. He took the second glass from D.G._  
_

_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a crime  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye_

"To new beginnings." D.G. said.

"To new beginnings." Cain replied. There glasses clinked together. They drank the wine quietly.

Cain watched D.G. carefully. It would only take a few minutes. He had to be sure she didn't notice it, though. "Kid, there's something I've got to tell you."

D.G. looked at Cain, ready to listen. Cain set his glass down and took D.G.'s glass from her. He took her hands and looked her in the eye. Cain could tell it would only take a few more seconds.

"What is it Cain?" D.G. asked.

Cain pulled D.G. closer to his body and kissed her. Cain could feel her body slowly go limp. His arms had wrapped around her, making sure she was supported. Cain stared at D.G., she was unconscious. Placing his arms under her legs, Cain lifted D.G. into his arms and brought her into his room. He set her on his bed. Watching D.G. in his bed only made things worse. She seemed sad, even though she was asleep.

He stroked her cheek gently, "I'm sorry kid." Cain kissed D.G. again and grabbed his bag. Pulling the letter out of his pocket, Cain set it in D.G.'s hand. Without a second glance, Cain walked out of the room and out of the palace.

_  
Leaving someone when you love someone  
Is the hardest thing to do  
When you love someone as much as I love you_

D.G. woke with the suns warm light. She opened her eyes, and burst upright. "Cain?"

"D.G.?" D.G. turned to see Az walking into the room.

"Az, what's going on?" D.G. asked.

"Mr. Cain, he's gone." Az answered.

D.G. could've sworn her heart stopped. "What?"

Az noticed something in D.G.'s hands. "What is that?"

D.G. looked at her hand, the letter clutched inside. D.G. opened the letter quickly and began reading.

Az sat down next to her sister. "D.G., you've been asleep for three days. And no one's seen him in three days."

But D.G. wasn't listening. Her mind was on the words, written by Cain.

_  
Oh I don't wanna leave you  
Baby it tears me up inside  
But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye_

Even if Azkadelia weren't D.G.'s sister, she would've known something was wrong. "D.G.?"

"He...he...left." D.G. stated. A tear rolled down her cheek. Followed by another, and another. Soon D.G. was in sobs.

Azkadelia wrapped her arms around her sister as she cried. The letter clutched tightly in her hands. Az tried to comfort her sister, but even a sister connection had their limits.

"He...never...said...goodbye." D.G. sobbed.

"He'll come back D.G. Don't doubt him. He will return." Az tried to comfort.

D.G. only sobbed harder, "He won't." D.G. now stopped talking. Her body shook and she finally broke. Her sobs came harder. She was nearly screaming.__

Baby, its never ganna work out

The Queen and Ahamo soon entered to see what D.G. was crying about. Az quickly told them of Cain's leaving. but D.G. didn't hear a word. her mind replayed everything the last thing Cain had written to her.

_  
I love you, goodbye_


	2. Letter

Dear D.G.,

By the time you read this, I will be gone. I never wanted to end things this way, but some plans never go the way you want them to. Being honest, I never thought I'd ever leave your side.

You've come a long way since I first met you. Now you're a Princess who needs to rebuild her home. And you need to rebuild without this old Tin Man in the way. As much as I'd rater stay and help rebuild the Oz, I've got something I need to take care of, and I don't think I'll be coming back.

I'd advise you not to look for me, or ask anyone where I am. I haven't told anyone that I'm leaving. So don't try to find me. I'll know before you do. Believe me kiddo, this is hard for me too. I know how much you want me to stay here, but this Tin Man doesn't deserve to guard the Princess, much less fall in love with her.

Don't let this distract you kid. There are still people out in the Oz who don't want you alive. Since I won't be around to protect you, you need to watch your own back. Don't forget to keep zipperhead and furball out of trouble too. By the way, now that zipperhead doesn't have a zipper, I'm sure he can at least attempt to keep himself out of trouble.

Keep an eye on Jeb for me, he'd probably ask to come along if he knew. You all would come if you knew. But to be honest, I don't know what I'm doing. I just feel there's something that needs to be done.

Because we can't be together princess, I want you to find someone that will love you. And someone that you will love, even more than me. You're a princess, princesses don't die alone. Tin Men die alone kiddo. You're young, you'll find someone who can replace this old Tin Man. Trust me kid, I think that was my last fight for the Oz. You need someone who's going to live longer than me. Living in that Tin Suit took more out of me than I realized. I probably would have noticed sooner, but some things had to happen.

In closing, I want to apologize for leaving the way I did. If there had been another way, I would've used it. I never should have slipped anything into your drink. I truly am sorry for that kid. And I am sorry things didn't work out they way we hoped.

I love you Dorothy

Goodbye

Your Friend,

Wyatt Cain


	3. Author

Author's note:

Ok, so I did some things a little different. I had the Northern Islands Ok, now please don't shoot me for this fanfic. I just heard this song and I thought, "hmmm….this could be a great Angsty fic!" ok oyu can blame me. I can't help it! When I get bad ideas, I get bad ideas! If I did anything else wrong, please tell me so I can fix it!!


End file.
